Is it True?
by hilaryadamfan
Summary: Hey guys i have fixed some prombles i had in this story i hope you all like
1. The Truth

I don't own anything  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked in to high school Miranda was going to be back in a week from Mexico. Lizzie could not wait. Gordo was happy but he has liked Lizzie since forever and Kate told Lizzie but she didn't believe her but when Grodo sign her yearbook last year and spilled his feelings Lizzie had to give him a kiss and all Gordo did was smile  
  
"Grodo are you ok?'  
  
"Yes, Lizzie why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you seem to not caring that I am here."  
  
"Lizzie why do you say that I love you being here."  
  
"Really Gordo."  
  
"Gordo" Kate said "Are you and you friend going out yet?"  
  
"Kate just because I like Lizzie that dose not give you the right to bug me about it got that Lizzie is my Best Friend I have know her forever if she doesn't like me the way I like her I am fine with that it will never change they way I feel about her got that you know just leave us alone."  
  
And with that Gordo grabbed Lizzie hand and they went to there first class  
  
"Gordo why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?'  
  
"Because I am your friend and I never wanted to ruin our friendship but I love you I always have I can give you what you want unlike some guys you know I will be here for you when you have a problems."  
  
"Gordo thanks." 


	2. Lunch

I don't own anything  
  
That day went by slow then lunch came  
  
"Lizzie, hey." Gordo said  
  
"Hey. So how was your classes?"  
  
"Have homework already."  
  
"I don't so want to eat lunch together like we always do?"  
  
"Would I ever give up eating lunch with you?"  
  
"You did when you had a girlfriend."  
  
"That was a long time ago so I remember you when you talked only about Ronnie."  
  
"Gordo why did you bring him up?"  
  
"You brought up Brook."  
  
"So lets go get our lunch."  
  
"Right behind you McGuire."  
  
They went to eat lunch when Lizzie said she will be right back Grodo decided to give Lizzie the not he was working on for most of his classes.  
  
To Lizzie Please read and write back and leave you letter here on this table and I will pick it up later  
  
[a/n Review and I will right more] 


	3. The letter

I don't own anything  
  
To Lizzie Please read and write back and leave you letter here on this table and I will pick it up later  
  
Lizzie saw the letter and begins to read when Gordo said he had to talk to his science teacher Lizzie said bye and begin to read the letter.  
  
Dear Lizzie  
  
Hi I really like you but I can't tell you who I am but I bet you know who this is but I just wanted to tell you that I will be here for you and that you give great advice and Ronnie is going to kill himself for breaking up with you well write back and leave the letter on this table in this spot and I will pick it up Confused Guy  
  
Lizzie read the letter over and over again and then saw it was signed Confused Guy and then she remember that last year Confused Guy had a crush on his best friend and Lizzie realized Gordo was Confused Guy and Lizzie was the best friend he liked  
  
Confused Guy Thanks for the letter and I do know who you are David Gordon and you know something I would have never thought that I would like you to but I do but like you I never wanted it to ruined are friendship so if you want to go out I have to think about it but on Friday come over for a movie night I will ask me mom bu I know she will let you and please never say Ronnie again. Lizzie  
  
[a/n like] 


	4. Lizzie Tells All

I don't own anything  
  
Gordo went back to the lunch table and saw that Lizzie was gone and he saw the letter and picked it up and it read  
  
Confused Guy Thanks for the letter and I do know who you are David Gordon and you know something I would have never thought that I would like you to but I do but like you I never wanted it to ruined are friendship so if you want to go out I have to think about it but on Friday come over for a movie night I will ask me mom but I know she will let you and please never say Ronnie again. Lizzie  
  
**I know she liked me but how**  
  
"Gordo." Lizzie called  
  
"I am right here."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what."  
  
"Nothing." Gordo lied "Walk you home?"  
  
"Sure." They started to walk home when Grodo said to Lizzie "Lizzie why didn't you ever tell me you liked me."  
  
"We better sit down it is a long story."  
  
"Ok well why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to Gordo I had a crush on you in the 4th grade I just never got the chance to tell you and when you had a girlfriend I was like I am alone Miranda knew I liked you but I never believed her I just couldn't Gordo you're my friend and I could never tell you how I felt then when you wrote how you felt in my yearbook I was like 'oh my gosh' and I decided to kissed you and never cared what people thought about it I love you Gordo they way you love me but I don't think we can every work out." Lizzie started to cry.  
  
"Lizzie don't cry."  
  
"BUT....." Lizzie couldn't say anything all she did was cry and cry  
  
"Lizzie please don't cry."  
  
"I love you" and Lizzie just got up and hugged Gordo and with that she walked away.  
  
"Lizzie wait." Lizzie just kept walking "Lizzie please don't leave"  
  
[a/n Like it review] 


	5. Grodo and Lizzie

I don't own anything  
  
Later that night Lizzie went online to see if Miranda was online she wasn't but Gordo was  
  
Film_maker-Lizzie are you mad at me from this afternoon  
  
Liz_McGuire- No I was never mad why you would think that  
  
Film_maker- Well you started to cry after you told me your feelings why?????  
  
Liz_McGuire- Well I never told anyone that before so I was scared and the truth is I like you I never wanted to hurt you so I never tolded you.  
  
Film_maker- Lizzie I told you how I felt and I didn't know how you would take it so I was scared and I have always liked you and if you never want to go out with me I understand  
  
Liz_McGuire- Grodo come over Tomorrow and we will have that movie night and think about us ok.  
  
Film_maker- Sure well talk to you tomorrow at school Film_maker signed off at 9:19:49 pm Liz_McGuire signed off at 9:19:52 pm  
  
"Mom can Gordo come over tomorrow night and watch movies?"  
  
"Sure just let your dad know and Matt is going to Lanny's so he won't brother you two."  
  
"Coolie, where is dad?"  
  
"He is at the store Honey."  
  
"Tell me when he gets home so I can ask him."  
  
Later that night her dad got home  
  
"I'm home"  
  
"Dad come her for a minute I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure I will be right there." A few seconds later her day came up  
  
"What is it Lizzie"  
  
"Is it ok if Gordo comes over tomorrow and watch movies."  
  
"Sure I like Gordo."  
  
"Thanks dad I have to get sleep tomorrow is school G'Night luv you"  
  
"Love you too hunny." And Lizzie went to sleep  
  
** Gordo is my friend and why am I so happy he is coming wait am I really in love with him?** 


	6. Late at night

Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night and she went to the computer and checked her e-mail not thinking Gordo would be online at 3am  
  
Film_maker- Lizzie what are you doing on line at 3am  
  
Liz_McGuire- I would like to ask you the same thing  
  
Film_maker- I couldn't sleep  
  
Liz_McGuire- Me either I kept thinking of something  
  
Film_maker- Me to Lizzie look I know I am coming over tomorrow but I don't want you to think that it is a date do you  
  
Liz_McGuire- No never Gordo, Mirada was telling me that while I was going out with you know that you guys were talking and that you had feelings for me and that you saw us kissing  
  
Film_maker- Lizz I did see you two kiss You see I was coming to your house to give you a CD I made and I saw you two and I was...  
  
Liz_McGuire- What? Tell me how you felt.  
  
Film_maker- I was mad I wanted to hurt him I wanted to be your first kiss I want you to be my wife  
  
Film_maker- I did not just do that  
  
Liz_McGuire signed off at 4:02:58am  
  
Film_maker signed off at 4:03:05am  
  
Gordo thought why did Lizzie sign off????  
  
[a/n like it] 


	7. Later at night

Gordo still was thinking about Lizzie why did she signed off with out telling me the Gordo heard something hit his window it sounded like a rock so he got up and went to the his window  
  
"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to see you."  
  
"It is 5 in the morning."  
  
"I know I just had to see you."  
  
"Why????" Gordo asked  
  
"I just do can you come down here for a minute."  
  
"I guess I will be there in a few let me get a shirt on,"  
  
"All right" Lizzie waited for about five minutes  
  
"Sorry I took long then I thought."  
  
"It is ok?"  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well........." 


	8. Elizabeth Story

[a/n this is sad]  
  
"Lizzie what do you want to tell me"  
  
"Gordo I didn't want to tell you but since we are the best of friends I think I should tell you and please don't say anything tell the end."  
  
"Ok babe he he."  
  
"Ok when I was 14 and started the 8th grade when I was going out with Ronnie well he came over to my house one night when Matt was at a friends house and my mom and dad where out on a date...I let him in because we were going to watch a movie like we said we were but instead he went to my room(There was a sign on my room door) and I followed him telling him to get out but he closed the door and ripped my shirt off the pulled my skirt down and he, he, he, he. RAPED me I never told anyone not even my parents I didn't get anything or at least I don't think I did. I haven't felt like myself I haven't went out with anyone since then I like I mean LOVE YOU David Gordon and when I found out that you loved me I had to tell you because if we every did go out I didn't want to bring back memoirs of that night that is why I started to cry last night David I trust you with my life but I don't think I could ever trust another guy. I know you would never hurt me but I think I will hurt you."  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire you will never hurt me."  
  
"I know but I keep thinking I will hurt you so I had to tell you please Gordo don't tell any one just hold me."  
  
"I will always hold you."  
  
"Gordo,"  
  
"Elizabeth, I love you I will never let anyone do it again to you why did you never tell me."  
  
"I couldn't because I loved you and I never wanted to hurt you"  
  
"Liz,"  
  
"David just hold me and be quite."  
  
"Alright." Gordo and Lizzie were outside holding one another for about and hour when Lizzie parents called over there looking for Lizzie  
  
"Yes Mrs. McGuire Elizabeth and Gordo are outside holding one another they where doing that all last night."  
  
"Well I will be over to pick her up thank you Mr. Gordon."  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
"Lizzie, it is 7 in the morning."  
  
"Crap my mom is going to be pissed."  
  
"Lizzie stay in my arms tell she gets here."  
  
"Gordo you are the best."  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire" Her mom yelled  
  
"Mom, I am so sorry I just had to tell Gordo something that I think you and dad need to know I will tell you when we get home."  
  
"Bye David Gordon" Lizzie said  
  
"Bye Elizabeth McGuire." Gordo said  
  
"You can come over later after Lizzie tells us what happened ok"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire." Lizzie left and when she got home she told her mom and dad about Ronnie  
  
[A/N what do you think] 


	9. Trust for you

When Lizzie and her mom got home Lizzie's dad was at the table he was mad  
  
"ElizabethMcGuire where have you been."  
  
"Gordo's"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well please sit it is long?" Lizzie told them "It starts like...." Lizzie tells them the story.  
  
"Lizzie" Her mom said "Why didn't you ever tell us"  
  
"Because I was scared I thought you would be mad at me if I let a guy into the house with out you being there."  
  
"We would have but he raped you, you should have told me right there and then."  
  
"I know but I couldn't I was scared so I went over to David's last night to tell him because we love each other and I had to tell him I now I was wrong but had to I love David I hade to tell him. If I didn't tell him I don't think I would ever trust a guy again mom please I need help." Lizzie started to cry  
  
"Honey." Lizzie's dad said  
  
"Yes dad." Lizzie said still crying  
  
"Did Ronnie have a camera?"  
  
"I don't know I think he did I think he went out with me to you know." Lizzie just breaks down and cries.  
  
"Sam call Gordo tell him to come over."  
  
"Sure why."  
  
"Just call him"  
  
"Hello Gordo here."  
  
"Gordo" Lizzie's dad said "Can you come over here Lizzie is crying on the floor"  
  
"I will be right over there Mr. McGuire" Gordo hangs up the phone and in about five minute the Gordon's were in the McGuire's kitichen  
  
"Mrs. McGuire what is wrong with Lizzie." Mr. Gordon said  
  
Mrs. McGuire told them the story and the whole time Grodo was holding Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie it will be all right I am here"  
  
"Gordo thank the lord I thought you were someone else."  
  
"No just me."  
  
"Gordo tell me you will never leave me."  
  
"I hope you will never leave me." Lizzie said  
  
"I won't as long as you don't leave me" Lizzie said  
  
"I will never leave you." Lizzie said  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes I will always trust you."  
  
"What happen." Mrs. Gordon asked  
  
"Well as you can tell Elizabeth and David are in love." Then the Gordon's left leaving Gordon with Lizzie. Then the McGuire's leave Lizzie with Gordo  
  
[A/N more to come hope you like] 


	10. Friday Morning Afternoon

Why did Lizzie want Gordo around all the time why? Gordo was talking with Lizzie's dad about last night and nothing happen "Mr. McGuire Lizzie need to talk to me late a night I don't know why she just wanted to so I went out side and she told me the story and she wanted me to hold her so I did and she just kept crying so we were up for 2 hours all she did was hold me Mr. McGuire I am the only guy she trust."  
  
"I know Gordo, I know."  
  
"And do you know that I am in love with her."  
  
"Gordo I know everything and I am glad she was with you I trust you and I am glad you are the only guy Lizzie trust."  
  
"Thanks do you mine if I go talk to Lizzie please."  
  
"Go ahead she needs you Gordo."  
  
"Mrs. McGuire where is Lizzie?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Knock* Knock*  
  
"Come in." Lizzie said  
  
"Hey, how are you."  
  
"Fine did you talk to my dad?"  
  
"Yes, he is glad that I am the only guy you trust."  
  
"I am glad too." Lizzie said and she just started to cry  
  
"Liz, baby what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said back  
  
"Elizabeth I know nothing is wrong your crying please tell me."  
  
"David, Gordo I love you but I. just hold me please like you did last night."  
  
"Lizzie Gordo's mom called and she said you and Gordo need to go to school Lizzie I will write a note telling you that you both were at the doctors." Lizzie's mom yelled  
  
"All right I will be down in a minute, Gordo please leave for a minute and I will be out ok."  
  
"Sure" In about 15 minutes Lizzie is dressed her hair a mess and no makeup but she doesn't care  
  
"Mom we are ready."  
  
"Ok I will be out in the car." Lizzie mom said  
  
"Gordo, don't say anything in school and please I don't look very great."  
  
"Lizzie you look great I like it when you have no make up on." Then they left Lizzie entered her 2nd classed and didn't care what people where saying about her.  
  
"Lizzie are you alright?" The teacher asked  
  
"Yes I am fined."  
  
When the day ended Lizzie and Gordo decied to take a walk to the park. "Gordo why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you need a day in the sun. Lizzie want be to hold you?"  
  
"Yes please." All Gordo did was hold Lizzie and he felt like kissing her but he knew it would make her cry. So Gordo sat down on the bench and help Lizzie as tight as he could  
  
[A/N it is not the end I need to think what to do next] 


	11. Friiday Night

They where still at the park when Gordo asked Lizzie "Are we still having movie night tonight?"  
  
"I guess so if you still want to.'  
  
"Sure lets get you home so we can watch movies." They went back to Lizzie's house  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire we are home we are going to watch some movies ok."  
  
"Sure Gordo we trust you." They said together  
  
"Liz what do you want to watch?"  
  
"You choise tonight."  
  
"How about A Walk to Remember?"  
  
"Sure David I love that movie." They were watching it and Lizzie fell a sleep on Gordo's lap and when Mr. McGuire came in and said Gordo had to go home Lizzie was sleeping soundly but you could tell she was crying  
  
"Gordo did you say anything to make her cry in her sleep?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well you mom called and said it is time for you to come home."  
  
"Yes, sir I will be right now can you give me a ride sir."  
  
"Gordo I will and stop calling me sir."  
  
"Ok." Gordo got up "Good night Lizzie, I love you." Lizzie turned around and said "I love you too David."  
  
[A/N next chapter will be said] 


	12. Is my dad died

[A/N this is sad very sad]  
  
Gordo was coming over at 3 and her parents left with Matt and said only Gordo I was like ok about 2:50 the door bell rang and Lizzie was happy Gordo early but when she opened the door Ronnie stepped in with a gun in his hand  
  
"Did you tell anyone about what happened a year ago?"  
  
"No I would."  
  
Gordo walked in and saw that Ronnie had a gun to Lizzie's head he was pissed, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"What dose it look like I am going to kill her and then I am going to kill you so before I was interrupted I will get back to what I was doing." After Ronnie said that Lizzie's mom and dad walked in  
  
"Ronnie but the gun down now." Mr. McGuire "Ronnie please this is my baby girl." Gordo was crying he could do nothing to save Lizzie Ronnie was going to kill her and Gordo can't do anything. But with Gordo turn around he heard a bang *He killed Lizzie* When Gordo turned around he saw that Mr. McGuire was lying on the floor. With in seconds the police as there  
  
"Son put down the gun" Ronnie did as he was told, "place you hands over your head and turn around." Lizzie ran over to Gordo and held him tight.  
  
"Gordo I love you never let go." Before he could answer the police came over  
  
"Miss can you come with us you to sir." They went to the police officers  
  
"Miss Can you tell us what happened." Lizzie just cried she couldn't think of anything to do  
  
"Miss please tell me what did that guy do to you."  
  
"Lizzie" Gordo said "Tell them what happened."  
  
"Ok" Lizzie said looking at the floor "Gordo was coming over to watch movies and it was 2:50 and I thought Grodo came early and it was Ronnie he had a gun he had it to my head go thing Gordo came early and saw that Ronnie had a gun so he said that he better leave me alone but he said he was going to kill me and him then my parents came and he turned around and shot my dad I ran to Gordo I couldn't stop myself I just held Gordo."  
  
"Did this guy do anything before this that mad him want to kill you?"  
  
"He, he, he." Lizzie fell to the floor and cried  
  
"Mr. what did he do?"  
  
"He raped her Mis." Gordo said and went to the floor next to Lizzie "Do you know anything about her dad?"  
  
"Yes, we do but it is all bad."  
  
"NO DAD NO"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie" Gordo just starts to cry with Lizzie "Lizzie, Lizzie are you ok Lizzie talk to me please."  
  
"Gordo no it can't be true. Please tell me it is not true. It can't be true."  
  
"Lizzie, I am sorry."  
  
[A/N sorry I did that I had to] 


	13. The next day after the death

Lizzie sat on the ground thinking of what just happened her freshmen year. She fell in love and her dad gone what else could go wrong in my life.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo is on the phone" Mrs. McGuire said crying  
  
"I will get it." Lizzie said "Hey David what is up."  
  
"Nothing Lizzie can I come over I need to talk to you about something please."  
  
"Sure Gordo I will be in my room." A few minutes later Gordo was over in her room.  
  
"Hey can I sit down."  
  
"No" Lizzie said "You can come hold me I need a guys touch since I don't have my dad anymore."  
  
"Lizzie I am sorry he should have taken me not your dad."  
  
"David that is crazy talk he should have never done that he should have never killed my father but." Lizzie started to cry "I'm mad if he would have kill you I would have killed myself if he did I mean that Gordo I would have killed myself if he killed you I would have I would do anything to be with you."  
  
"Lizzie stop you would never do that you would never stop saying you would if I left I would be with you every night."  
  
"David Gordon I love you and I always will but."  
  
"Lizzie don't say anything please I love you too and I love your family you dad trust me to be around you Lizzie you dad said before he died he said to your mom if I wanted to ask you to married me he said I can when we are seniors he gave me permission to married you I will in our senior year Lizzie, please stop saying things you would never do you are the most wonderful person I meet I love you."  
  
"Gordo, I love you but I can't trust any guys right now after what Ronnie did to my father I don't think I can every trust a guy again." Lizzie was crying she couldn't stop.  
  
"Lizzie if you can't trust me I understand but I will always love you even if you can never trust me again."  
  
"Lizzie" her mom yelled "can you come down here for a minute." In a few seconds Lizzie and Gordo where down stairs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tomorrow is your dad's funereal alright it is at 5pm and Gordo you are invited if you want to come."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire I would love to." Lizzie and Gordo went back to her room  
  
"Gordo, I think maybe I can trust I think you are the only one I can trust anymore."  
  
"Lizzie, I love you and I will see you tomorrow and I glad you can trust me." Gordo left and Lizzie fell a sleep and was just crying 


End file.
